


You Never Said

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [18]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Friends to Lovers, Gyms, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Having been best friends for years Geralt insists that Jaskier learns some self defence, so poor Jaskier finds himself being dragged to the gym for a training session. What Geralt wasn't expecting was for Jaskier to already be so stong?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	You Never Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperyklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/gifts).



Jaskier was pouting, as he was want to do. Pouting was probably his favourite thing to do, after his music and riling up his best friend. In his defence, Geralt made it so fucking easy. He was a grumpy old snowman with his grunts and hums and fucks, but Jaskier wasn’t fooled. He saw the fond smiles, the little adorable head tilts, the way Geralt snarled a little whenever a rowdy customer got too close at the bar. Jaskier could hold his own but he liked having his ridiculously hot and muscular friend around to scare off overly tactile customers, the kind who wouldn’t say no for an answer. 

They’d met at the bar a few years ago, and Jaskier had fallen head over heels for the brooding bouncer standing in the darkest corner of the bar, surveying his kingdom and occasionally escorting an arsehole outside when they’d had a little too much or they were starting to cause a fuss. Jaskier had clung onto the Geralt like a leach. He was gorgeous and mysterious, just Jaskier’s type. Sure in the early days Geralt had tried to shake him off but Jaskier could see he was lonely underneath his grumpy mask of indifference, and after a few months Geralt begrudgingly admitted they were friends. 

Jaskier was still working on the dating thing, but he had at least been promoted to best friend. He _knew_ Geralt was attracted to men. The man had been on a couple of dates over the years, first with Regis and then later on with Mousesack. 

Neither of which looked anything like Jaskier but he refused to be disheartened. At least Renfri had borne a resemblance to him, with her soft brown hair and doe eyes. If she had blue eyes rather than brown then you could have easily mistaken them for siblings, so Jaskier wasn’t losing hope. It was pathetic. He knew it was pathetic but god he yearned. How many times had he thought about snuggling just a little bit closer on their film nights, or reaching up to brush the milk froth from Geralt’s lips after his morning cappuccino. He was utterly smitten, had been for years, completely irrevocably, no matter how many others warmed his bed in the meantime. 

He was Geralt’s, in whatever way his friend would have him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier sighed dramatically and looked up at Geralt through his eyelashes with wide eyes, slumping slightly so he looked smaller and more adorable than he actually was. He’d managed to convince Geralt that they weren’t almost exactly the same height and it was fucking hilarious. Not to mention it really fuelled Geralt’s protective instinct which Jaskier loved. 

“I don’t need to go to the gym,” he whined. 

Geralt snorted. “Jask, you promised.”

“You’re forcing your lifestyle upon me and I do not appreciate it!” Jaskier poked Geralt in the chest. 

“I can’t always be on shift to protect you.”

Jaskier scoffed haughtily. “Lambert’s there sometimes.”

“Exactly.”

They shared a grin at that and Jaskier let out one final sigh before relenting. He had changed into his workout gear after all. It would be a waste if they didn’t go now. “Fine, grumpy. You win.”

“Never any doubt.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and linked his arm with Geralt, chattering away about any little thought that entered his head as they walked into town to Geralt’s gym. It wasn’t far but Jaskier had still wanted to take the bus. He didn’t understand the point of walking. They were going to exercise anyway. They might as well save their energy. Geralt didn’t agree, and so they were walking, but Jaskier already was planning his revenge. Perhaps a trip to the cinema to see the cheesiest of romcoms, ooh or a trip to the theatre. Geralt wasn’t a huge fan of plays. He got bored easily. The man just had no taste in good entertainment. Although it did make Jaskier’s life far more entertaining when he could wind Geralt up by reciting the very best shakespearean monologues at the drop of a hat.

His personal favourite was A Midsummer Night’s Dream. He made a damn good puck. Although he was also partial to Benedick. He adored the dynamic between Benedick and Beatrice. It was sheer chaotic bisexual energy and Jaskier was but a simple man, a simple bisexual man…ish, which he told Geralt earning himself a disgruntled hum.

“I see an attractive person and I just…” he flailed his hands in front of him.

“No shit.”

“That’s the real reason I’m coming to the gym with you, you know.” It wasn’t a lie. He really was going along to ogle the attractive people at the gym, person to be exact, but Geralt didn’t need to know the specifics. Jaskier had his crush very much under control thank you very much!

“Hmm.”

“Oh hmm yourself,” Jaskier grumbled “You’re lucky I love you.”

Jaskier tried not to blush. He said the words often enough and they were true, but he also firmly believed that one should be able to say I love you to friends, and he did with all his other friends. He probably flirted with Priscilla more than Geralt, it was just what he did, but saying the words to Geralt felt different.

They were different.

Not more important… but different all the same.

And he knew that Geralt didn’t love him in that way, not yet at least.

One could only dream.

“So how does this work?” Jaskier gestured at the old building with a flick of his wrist, biting at his lip.

“How does what work?”

“The gym?”

Geralt smirked, his golden eyes glinting and Jaskier was already rolling his eyes by the time the next words escaped Geralt’s lips. “You sell your soul at the door in exchange for a life time of abs and hot baths.”

Jaskier snorted. “Hot baths? At least tell me they’re communal?”

“It’s a sauna. They like you to wear a towel,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier faked a gasp, his hand flying to his chest. “But you said a hot bath! A sauna is very different.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oi! I didn’t even want to be here, thank you very much. You insisted.”

“Regretting it.”

Jaskier pouted and nudged their shoulders together. “Arse, but seriously? Do I need a membership or can I.. I don’t know, pay as I go?”

“You’re my guest. You get in on discount,” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier nodded. “Thank you, darling. That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Geralt grunted but didn’t respond. It didn’t take long to pay and soon enough Jaskier was standing in the gym. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat, not even the gorgeous people in workout gear could make up for the smell. Geralt had promised to make sure Jaskier was using the equipment properly but first they had to get changed. Jaskier was already wearing his workout gear under his hoodie and sweatpants but he got a locker to stash his rucksack and change of clothes, then darted off into a cubicle to get changed.

He suddenly felt a little self-conscious surrounded by all the beefy well built people. He was normally proud of his body. He wasn’t quite as inhumanly fit as Geralt but he had muscle. His shoulders were broad and he ran most mornings to get rid of the restlessness and anxiety that seemed to plague him relentlessly. He was toned… pleasantly so he thought…

But he suddenly felt…

Urgh.

“Jaskier, hurry up!” Geralt called.

“Coming!” he called back, trying to sound cheery and not on the verge on the panic attack. “Come on, Jask,” he muttered more quietly so Geralt couldn’t hear him. He’d done a whole year of stage combat at university. He could handle a couple of hours at the gym with Geralt.

He paused.

Perhaps he should have bought his prop sword?

Nah, that was a stupid idea. Who needed a sword to go to the gym. He sighed and stuffed his hoody in his bag and then exited the cubicle, feeling all too exposed in his tight workout top and booty shorts.

Geralt was leaning on the wall by the door, his golden eyes flicked over to Jaskier at the noise of the cubicle opening… and then he froze.

A blush creeped up the bouncer’s cheeks, spreading down his neck. Jaskier’s heart was racing as he felt Geralt’s eyes roam over his body. He felt… he felt like he was being devoured by Geralt’s gaze, like a wolf stalking its prey.

“Umm. Geralt?”

Geralt didn’t answer. His jaw had dropped a little, eyes darker than they should be in the bright lights of the changing room. He still hadn’t looked away. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he wanted to push Geralt into the cubicle and ravish him senseless or runaway…

Maybe both?

This was a good thing right? He looked good, he had to for Geralt to look at him like that… unless he was completely misreading the situation. He decided to brush it off, save them both the embarrassment.

“So… I was thinking treadmills?” he asked loudly, skipping past Geralt as quickly as he could. “I like running, so that’ll be easy? You’re meant to warm up right? Start easy?”

“Hmm.” Geralt answered rather unhelpfully.

“Alright then, treadmill it is,” Jaskier sang, a wide fake smile on his face.

Fuck.

Did Geralt really fancy him?

Nah.

Fuck!

“Or maybe the rowing machine? They always look fun.”

“Was thinking we would have a go at the punching bag once we’ve warmed up.” Geralt finally remembered how to word.

Thank fuck for that.

“But… fuck,” Geralt stammered and Jaskier turned back round to face him.

‘But…?”

“You. You’re…. stronger than I thought,” Geralt mumbled, blushing even harder than before.

Jaskier smirked. “Well, yeah. I’m maybe sort of not as useless as I led you to believe,” he admitted “but you look so utterly stunning when you step into protect me, how could I resist?” Jaskier winked.

Oh god he winked… at his best friend.

“I. what?” Geralt half growled, blushing furiously.

“A gorgeous strong man, defending my honour, and my best friend shielding me from a nasty people in the world. Well.. I’m rather smitten?” Jaskier’s own face was heating up now. “I umm.. well I guess I’m a little bit in love with you?”

“You… with me?”

And there was the instinct to run again. Why the fuck had he said that? Fuck. Geralt probably just wanted a quick shag, perhaps a friends with benefits situation. None of this romantic shit that Jaskier was shovelling on him.

“Ah, cock. Forget I said anything. I. I didn’t mean it. Just a joke,” he let out a laugh that would have made his university acting coach cry. He couldn’t even fool himself, let alone his best friend.

“Don’t,” Geralt snarled, stepping closer to him. Jaskier stumbled back until he felt the cold tiles behind his hands; trapped. “Don’t joke about that.”

Jaskier bit his lip, humming his favourite song under his breath but it didn’t help. They’d gone too far, he’d said too much. To his surprise Geralt’s thumb caught his bottom lip, gently pulling it from between his teeth. Jaskier whimpered.

“Hi…”

“Hi,” Geralt chuckled, the stupid fond smile on his face, the one that made Jaskier’s insides turn to goo. “Did. did you mean it?”

Jaskier nodded, not trusting his voice.

“You never said?” Geralt said softly, almost sadly.

Jaskier whined, cupping Geralt’s cheek with a soft tilt of his head. “You never said.”

“Not good at this,” Geralt mumbled, the air felt thick between them and Jaskier was slowly forgetting how to breathe.

“But Regis? Mousesack, Renfri… “ he paused “Yennefer.” His voice sounded weak, but he was scared. They were on the edge of something and he was frightened that in falling he would lose everything.

He’d rather be Geralt’s friend than nothing at all.

Geralt snorted, quite rude if you asked Jaskier. “Did you want me to name your list of lovers too? Can _you_ name your list of lovers too?”

Jaskier blushed, a sheepish smile on his face. That was… that was a good point. “They never lasted long.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t you want to know why?”

Geralt frowned, staying silent which Jaskier took to mean yes.

“They weren’t you, Geralt. They were just distractions, desperate attempts to get over you,” his voice cracked.

Geralt stayed silent, golden eyes watching him with such intensity that his knees felt weak. Jaskier bit his lip again, he couldn’t help it. He needed to do something, anything, pinned against the wall.

“They weren’t you either,” Geralt finally admitted, voice low. “Fuck, Jask. Can I kiss you?”

Oh that was more like it!

Jaskier lunged forward and captured Geralt’s lips with his own, immediately deepening the kiss, he’d waited too long to be cautious, noses bumped together as his fingers dug into the sinfully tight fabric of Geralt’s shirt, moaning softly into the kiss as Geralt’s tongue pushed against his. He felt like he was dreaming, he must be dreaming…

But even his dreams had never been like this.

His dreams had been perfect but this was something more, something real. Geralt bit a little too hard on his lip, tasted vaguely of the cheese and onion sandwich he’d had for lunch, and they were at the fucking gym of all places.

No. It had to be real. The perfection was found in its flaws. Geralt pulled away when Jaskier was just about panting for air, another problem that he never seemed to have in his dreams, and moved his lips to Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier hummed happily as he caught his breath, but as he finally opened his eyes he was hit with the reality of their surroundings.

“Fuck,” he groaned and shoved Geralt lightly in the chest. Geralt looked at him with perfect puppy eyes, a trick Jaskier must have taught him. “I love you, but I’m not going any further in the middle of the gym changing rooms. That might have been alright for eighteen year old Jaskier, but I demand to be spoilt. I want a bed, at least at first.”

Geralt snorted and kissed him again, more chastely this time. “Fine.”

“So are we going home?” Jaskier asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to get out of his work clothes… plus.. sex was a workout right?

Geralt didn’t agree. He smirked, running his thumb along Jaskier’s cheek. “You might have more muscle than I expected but I promised to teach you some self-defence, for my own sanity. We’re staying.”

“Hmmph.” Jaskier pouted.

“For me?”

Jaskier scoffed. “Urgh, fine, but you sir owe me!”

“We’ll talk more when we get home?” Geralt suggested.

Jaskier smiled fondly at his new… boyfriend? and nodded. “I love you, Geralt,” he added with a giggle.

“I love you too, but that’s not getting you out of training.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [ tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/642940856056332288/so-this-fic-got-utterly-out-of-control-but-happy)


End file.
